Locked Away
by Awesome-TreeFrog
Summary: Hayner is sent to a strange place, a cross between a prison and a school, this place has so many secrets and he wonders how exactly this is supose to be a punishment?
1. Chapter 1

Locked Away

Hayner sighed once again, being sent away from home to some place in the middle of nowhere just because he got into ONE fight. Okay, so if he was being truthful it was less a fight and more a beating, that guy was totally asking for it. Hayner just had a bit of a temper, everyone knew that, how was it any of his fault that the guy didn't know how to defend himself, maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut. Hayner smirked, well at least now it would be wired shut, there he did everyone a favor. He was brought in front of a judge, the kid's stupid family was over reacting, "a danger to society" they were claiming, and his damn mother... that whore just agreed, saying she loved him but this was for "his own good" how would she about health and wellbeing, popping pills and drinking liquor like it was water. He looked out to the big disgusting window to his side, he felt like he was being sent to prison. the dull scenery that passed by did little to help him with his boredom, his hands were cuffed as though he could actually do ANYTHING in this damn oven, at least the thing was air conditioned, it looked like the outside was boiling.

He rolled his head to the back of his seat, how did any of this make sense, if they want him "reformed" why send him to a place with more kids just like him? Hayner looked to the man sitting beside the driver, the guy was just staring at him, but that was his job so he only gave the guy a half glare. He slumped in his seat and closed his eyes, wherever he was going at least he knew it wasn't going to be dull. The bus began to slow, he watched as they passed through big iron gates. "Twilight Town Home" well that's a nice way to put it. He sighed again, looking to the opposite side of the bus, there were kids outside. This place really did look like a prison.

"Well, here we are, welcome to your new home."

he didn't even noticed they stopped or that the doors even opened, there stood a woman a cheap plastic smile on her face, he narrowed his eyes, great she's one of those ignore the problem till it gets better people. He was pulled from the bus, his cuffs being removed when he touched ground. He saw the bag with his few belongings being hauled away, he better be getting those back!

"I know this whole situation is something you rather not be apart of but i promise it won't be too bad, we're here to help each other." the annoying woman's voice rang in his ears, in the field lots of guys just hung around, everyone seemed relaxed, but he noticed too many eyes to feel at all comfortable, would it work just like a prison? what if he gets raped or something, did he have to join a gang? but his eyes widened as he noticed girls, infact there was quite a few of them there, shouldn't this place be an all guys thing?

He heard a bell ring, as though school was over and he heard groans for the "inmates" that's what he was going to call them. they all filed inside and soon there were only a few stragglers on the field taking their sweet time to go back inside.

"well, if you would just follow me." the woman once again spoke up. She went on and on about the history of the place and blah blah blah, Hayner wasn't here for a tour, this place was no museum, he was lead through hallways with classrooms and he was surprised to say the least, it wasn't ran like a prison it was ran like some weird private school where the only requirement is you need beat someone half to death. He was taken to an office and handed some papers, and a map. a schedule for his classes, a page with his room number, pamphlets on how life here was going to work and of course the map to help him navigate around. He would be needing a friend here, and fast, that was his only thought.

he wandered through halls, least they gave him some freedom, but he could see plenty of hidden cameras, even with no one by his side, that didn't mean no one was watching, keeping his head down he glared at his map, how was he supposed to find his way here? He wondered if he was offered a guide but was just too stubborn to be paying any attention, he rounded another corner and promptly fell to the ground, he looked up, combat boots, great. He looked up at a guy in a weird white trench coat and a stupid beanie on his head, the guy had a pissed off look, just staring at him was pissing Hayner off, he quickly stood from the floor and glared at the guy, who cares if he was just a head taller, no way he was going to be messed with when he just got here.

"Can't you watch where the fuck you're going?" a deep voice rung out.

"Didn't know I had to watch out for pricks at this time." he bit back.

"listen you little shit-" "Leave 'em alone Seifer, don't you have anything better to do?" a new voice interrupted. two sets of eyes flashed to the newcomer, a spiky haired blond kid. Heyner really didn't need any of this shit, glancing around to make sure he hadn't dropped anything, he pushed passed the guy with the beanie, he could hear some noise but he really didn't give a shit, he just needed to find his way to his room and wait for whoever was going to show him around. He only ran into a few groups after that, and somehow wound up outside, not out in the field but a strange little courtyard with people milling about, it had a nice little garden and the in the middle stood a weeping willow tree, a group of black clad trenchcoat wearers hung about it, 'what the fuck is up with people and trenchcoats here?'

He saw a blond girl twirling a knife, a red head playing with a lighter, and the only two "normal" people, if you could call them that was a purple haired emo reading a book, and a kid with a weird looking guitar. How exactly was it that two had weapons? The other had an instrument, with all those edges, it could be a weapon too. he shook his head, was no one paying attention to contraband items or something? The blond girl's eyes snapped up to him, the rest of the group doing the same, he sneared in their direction and turned back to the door he took to get here, more hallways and weird kids and he finally reached the "dorms" didn't take so long to find his door and entered to see two beds, his bag on top of the unoccupied side. There was a bedside draw and a lamp, at the end of the bed was another drawer, he opened his bag and took out his few items putting them away as was most likely expected of him.

He flopped onto himself onto his new bed, it was pretty comfortable, he heard the door to the room open and turned, there in the doorway stood that same spiky haired blond from before, "hey." was all he offered, closing the door behind him and crossing over to his side of the room, taking off his jacket and sitting on his bed.

"Sorry about earlier, that guy's just a dick to everyone, i'll show you around tomorrow, it's too late to go out now." Hayner watched the guy take off his shoes, and chuck his socks into a basket. Hayner sighed, at least his roommate didn't seem annoying.

"Hayner." he said quietly, eyeing the boy from his spot on his bed. The blond looked up and nodded, "Roxas." he held out his hand the two boys shook and settled in for the night.

"what's there to do around here?" Hayner asked suddenly.

"what? oh, it's just like regular school, just more... violent i guess, though everyone here seems calm, there's so much going on under the adult's noses it's laughable."

"is there like some secret underground club or something?" Hayner laughed, as though this place was like the movies, secret cults and meetings, yeah right.

"actually, yeah, it won't be too long before you see it, you being new and all, you'll be like the main event or whatever." Roxas answered nonchalantly.

"Main event?" Heyner asked cautiously.

"If it's anything like they did to me, you'll be there against your will and you'll wish they woulda beat you to death instead."

"why, what did they do to you?" Heyner couldn't help but be curious.

He watched the blond's face light up in embarrassment, turning his face away from Heyner, he took a deep breath. "Let's just say i have a very girlish figure, and everyone else knows that."

"Oh." so he was stripped? raped? no, if Roxas was raped there's no way he woulda just answered that way, so maybe he was just stripped and left up for everyone's amusement, he wanted to ask, but he didn't know Roxas enough to ask those kinds of questions, and who knows maybe he wouldn't have to wait long to see this underground club, he had to admit, even at whatever horror he was going to face, he was pretty excited at his chance to know more about this place.

xxx

Hayner opened his eyes slowly, the ringing of an alarm clock sounded out from the other side of the room, he sat up to see Roxas clicking off the little clock, he watched him move about the room getting ready for "school" he guessed and got up to do the same, they ended up sharing the sink as they brushed their teeth, taking turns to spit back the water.

"how exactly do i find my way around this place?" Heyner questioned staring down at his little schedule paper.

"I'll be there to show you around, if we don't share a class, i'll just be waiting." Roxas answered placing a checkered bracelet on his wrist.

"Alright then." Heyner waited for Roxas as they walked calmly down the hallway, there were more kids standing around, they leaned against walls or slumped on the floor, Hayner could feel stares burning into his body. Though all of that was mostly ignorable, he was used to being watched as he would walk down the hallway before, why would this be any different? The difference was no one ever stopped him in the hallway to grab his chin or move his face around to get a good look, he was startled at first but quickly recovered and glared at the boy who was inspecting him. Just like that it was just him and Roxas standing in the hall like before.

"I guess someone's already interested..."

Hayner turned to his friend's mumbled voice.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas chuckled just a bit, motioning for them to keep walking, the halls began to fill with mindless chatter from the other people, yawns and yelling also took up the silence, this whole place was making less and less sense, it was way too casual to be a prison full of delinquents. That thought was disproved as more yelling filled the silence and uniformed adults rushed passed the two blonds, Hayner turned back to see someone tackled and being restrained the other being looked over, blood running over the hand clutching his fresh wound, the wounded one began to yell curse words and other insults, this somehow set off more guys as soon the one who was already restrained began to get stomped and more guys moved in to stop them, the hall was then full of adults in uniform and the hallway locked down.

Hayner stared at a door with the room number matching his first class, followed in by Roxas the two took their seats.

"this class is pretty easy, it'll just flash by, believe me." Hayner looked over at Roxas and nodded, if he said so, he'd believe him. More sleepy people filled the room quickly, the last to enter before a bell rang was that same guy with a beanie from yesterday, Hayner watched the guy carefully as he took a seat next to him, he put his head down on the table facing him. The beanie covered guy stared idly at Hayner, closing his eyes afterward and going to sleep, the rest of the room was no better, mostly everyone was down. Just as Roxas said they were done with class and off to another, the next being math and he was trying to keep up, they never taught him any of this at his old school, were these kids really getting a better education than he was? before he knew it he was sitting with Roxas eating a lunch that was better than what he was used to, if this was everyday he could get used to this place fast.

"Hey, in a few minutes, get up." Roxas spoke up spooning more spaghetti into his mouth.

"Why?" he watched Roxas stand picking up his tray and moving back, he was confused for a moment when a body was slammed onto the table, a grunt of pain escaping the boy, blood pooling by his head, Hayner stared at the guy, his brown eyes open wide, he turned his head, there stood the beanie wearer, Seifer...right? A sick smirk on his face as he stared down at his victim. Roxas came around grabbing Hayner by his upper arm and yanked him away.

"Whatever you do, just try to stay away from Seifer, he'll bring you nothing but trouble, and pain for that matter." they took twist and turns through the hallway, Hayner getting completely lost being yanked about by Roxas, until a whisper caught both their attentions, Hayner turned to see that guy who was playing with a lighter the other day, that weird redhead, being closer he could see tattoos on his face, that guy definitely belonged made some gesture and turned the corner, Roxas turned back, his face a bright red, he looked to Hayner and smiled.

"i'll.. um.. i'll be back, wait here." with that he watched Roxas disappear behind a corner before he could ask anything, He sighed and leaned against the wall, looking outside through one of the windows that littered the halls, with a blush like that who knew how long he would be waiting for Roxas to come back, it also made him wonder exactly who that guy was, was he Roxas' boyfriend or something? Heyner wished he would've made more friends, then atleast this whole waiting around thing wouldn't be so awkward and lonely, hearing a noise he turned in time for something to slam in his face and knock him out, last thing he knew he was being dragged across the floor before everything went black.

Well, there, I know not alot has happened yet, but here's hoping you'll stick with me. Gotta learn a little about where Hayner is first.

Honestly have no idea what i'm doing but i have a plan and hopefully this will be more appealing in the next chapter!

-Ivan


	2. Chapter 2

Hayner opened his eyes just a bit, catching only a glimpse of movement, he could feel something surrounding him as well as something soft being pulled up his leg. He rolled just a bit, but his body felt tired and he had no strength to move right, his arms felt like they were tied above his head, 'oh man, i'm drugged and now i'm going to be raped, great fucking day this turned out to be..' his tired mind thought for him.

"Told you he would look wonderful, I really outdid myself this time, who knew camo could work so well that way."

"it's beautiful Marley, i wonder if anyone will be able to keep their hands off him." he heard a strange creepy giggle, the first voice was male, obviously, but girl?...or girly... he tried to open his eyes again, blond and pink catching his eye, as they slid closed again.

"a camouflaged maid, i like it, suits the kid." Hayner heard a whistle, a breeze rolled in making him shiver, he felt exposed the cold air ghosted between his legs and around his shoulders, the things he was wearing barely kept his abs warm.

"i do love when the new guys have smaller bodies, though this one wasn't as scrawny as Roxas."

"..Marley.." he recognized Roxas, so he was here too? what was going on, and why could he not open his eyes yet!?

"Leave my Roxie out of this, he's beautiful, my slutty little angel."

"Ax, cut that out!" He heard a squeal, followed by wet sounds, Heyner really hoped they were just making out or something. He forced his eyes opened again, and this time they stayed open, the pink hair belonged to some guy, standing in the corner looking over papers, the blond he saw was that weird girl, still twisting around a knife, looking at Hayner with a twisted smile, he turned his head and quickly looked away, how awkward was it to see your new friend held up against a wall practically being dry humped? His face was flooded in red and his body felt warm all over.

"oh that is just the icing on the cake." He heard a voice say, the sound of a camera filling the room.

"what a beautiful shade of red, oh he's gonna need some security~!" the voice said in a singing way.

Hayner turned to the pink hair man his blush still in place, this whole situation was really confusing him.

"Hey, Hayner?" he turned his head to a now red Roxas, his hair being smoothed out by the guy with wild red hair. "Remember that whole underground club thing? Well, you're about to see it."

Hayner's eyes widened. "No kidding?" he looked down from where he was hanging, his face once again flooding with embarrassment, the tiny little maid dress covered almost nothing on his body! He twisted his legs trying to cover himself if even a little, he felt naked, and not in the good way.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, you look wonderful." Hayner looked back to the pink haired boy. "Name's Marluxia, just so you know, Marley to my friends, and well why not, you're cute let's be friends."

Hayner nodded cautiously, well there was the second friend he wanted, but was this really the best way to make a friend? who dressed him this way..his eye's widened, this day was just getting more and more unbearable for Hayner.

"Over here kid, I'm Axel, got it memorized? good, that there is larx, don't worry too much about her. 'Course you already know my Roxie." Hayner watched the redhead throw his arms around Roxas's shoulders, snuggling into him, they heard a lot of noise from the outside, everyone except for Roxas dawned the same smile. "showtime~!" Marluxia said, quickly exiting the room, Hayner was left alone in the strange room, his shoulders were starting to ache just being held up over his head, he sighed and wondered, if this is what happened to Roxas, why was he here in this room helping them do the same to others?

Hayner could hear louder noises from outside and soon he heard a mechanical grinding, the platform he was standing on began to move backwards, more air was rushing in and again he crossed his legs, the rush of cold air made him shiver, he could feel goosebumps raising all over his body, music then began to assault his eardrums, followed but chatter, catcalls and whistles. He felt another tremor through his body, but he doubted that one was because of the air.

"And here he is, the newest addition to our lovely prison, meet our feisty little Hayner!" He paled, his arms were lowered as the chains loosened up, letting him to have his arms comfortably behind his back, the platform began to spin and soon he was staring at a large crowd of people, drinks and food being handed out, he could feel millions of eyes going over his body, he could imagine the hands that no doubt wanted to touch all over his body, this whole thing really was a club, for fucks sake there were even cages with dancers, some female some male.

"Don't let his costume fool you, he's anything but your little servant, take the camo to heart kiddos, this boy is as rough as they come." Hayner listened to Marluxia's strange advertisement, it was like he was trying to sell him or something. He was thankful for the gap between him and the crowd, many had actually come closer he could tell most of them only wanted to peek up his skirt, he felt his face get hot and he crossed his legs once again.

"Hayner, being modest isn't exactly helping you at all, just makes you look like a more delectable dessert." Hayner felt fingers trailing up his legs, nails softly scraping up his thigh brought out a whimper, he had never been touched that way, it was even more embarrassing than just being strung up for perverts.

"...Marley..." Hayner whispered, he heard more whistles and catcalls. The microphone was held up to his face, they all heard his whimper, the blood drained from his face and quickly anger took place of his embarrassment, at this point he didn't give a shit anymore.

"Good news, friends. Hayner's a virgin." Marluxia's words took Hayner by surprise, this guy was trying to be his friend? he began to thrash against the chains, he was going to hurt him in someway, and he promised it was going to be a lot worse than the reason he was sent here, he liked pink so much? well how about a darker shade?

"Marluxia let me out of this fucking thing this shit isn't funny anymore!" he yanked against his restraints but they didn't budge at all, he tried his best to kick Marluxia in the back of the head but unfortunately the pink haired boy moved forward, the chains began to tighten and soon Hayner was being pulled up by his arms, the chains were lifting him above the crowd lowering him into the center on a metal circle. he continued to thrash as a group surrounded him.

"he's not that bad looking up close."

"I'd fuck his ass raw."

He felt another hand trailing his body, but atleast this one was above his waist, he kicked back and heard the guy grunt, Hayner was not going to sit there and let himself be ganged raped by assholes, he heard disgusting laughs and someone grabbed onto his leg but before he could do anything for himself the hand was gone and the only sound was a shriek of pain. He turned in his chains and saw the guy who he guessed was holding him twisted underneath Seifer, the beanie wearer dug the heel of his boot into the guy's back.

Seifer let the guy crumple up nursing his arm and now aching back, he stood in front of Hayner looking down at him, he glared up at him, but at least the crowd moved back, he moved his hand and cupped Hayner's face, turning it from side to side just like on his second day here, wait? Does that mean this was the guy Roxas said was interested? He took a few steps back and stared.

"Hayner? you okay?" Roxas spoke up from his side, he turned and sighed. "Could you get me out of this damn thing?" he pulled on the chains again.

"I can't but someone can let you go if they win you." Roxas whispered stepping closer, pulling Hayner's skirt down. His face flushed red and he worried about exactly how high it had been and for how long, he looked down at the floor, the circle had been changing to a red color, watching the way it kept growing the circle being covered before the color disappeared and Roxas was on the floor and off the center. He looked back down as a silver light flashed in his eyes and once again he got to watch color pool around the center trying to fill the circle. 'is that what winning meant?' the foot on the plate belonged to Seifer and there didn't seem to be anyone else that would try to get closer, Hayner looked down to Roxas who just sat there and gave him an apologetic smile. The redhead, or Axel he guessed pushed through the crowd and yanked Roxas up, Hayner's eyes widened as he noticed the red collar around Roxas' neck.

The plate made a ringing noise and Hayner saw it was shining fully, he was bathed in a pale silver light and the shackles clicked off his hands, he had forgotten the were above his head and they dropped to his side harshly. He felt a hand grip his forearm and he was yanked away, Seifer was pulling him through the crowd and gave him no room to move as he was dragged behind him, before he knew it they were back in the regular halls of the prison school and he was forced into a room, thrown in by strong hands he landed on a bed and bounced.

The bigger male approached him and brought his hands up around him, Hayner flinched and closed his eyes, he felt the other's hands at his neck and they were gone after a second, the feeling replaced by something somewhat reached up his hands to touch the object and couldn't believe it, this bastard actually decided he was going to collar him like some stupid bitch, he growled low in his throat and made to unlatch the stupid thing, before he could touch the buckle both his hands were held in a strong grip.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" came a harsh low voice.

"Trying to take this stupid thing off." Hayner replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I own you, that stays on." Seifer responded with his own glare.

"I don't care, I am not your fucking slave!" Hayner tried to pull his hands back but was getting nowhere in the tight grip of the bigger hands. He was seriously fed up with being restrained and without thinking he leaned back and spit right in Seifer's face. He saw the other with his eyes closed, shifting both his hands to be held by one as he wiped his face off, when he opened his eyes, Hayner looked into the acidic blue eyes before the one hand clamped around his neck and tightened, Hayner felt his hands loose and clutched the arm that was choking him, he dug his nails into the flesh and gasped for air, he was pushed back hitting the wall head on.

"Don't you dare take it off." he heard as he was yanked from his leg and pulled back into the hallway. "where's your room?" The voice asked, but he wasn't sure how he meant it, it was almost emotionless.

"..133.." He whispered out rubbing the back of his head, both his neck and skull seemed to throb in pain, the only time they stopped walking was when they were standing right in front of his room door. He reached out and turned the doorknob and took one step inside stopping when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'll be here in the morning." Seifer's deep voice killed the silence.

"Yeah, whatever." he shrugged the hand off and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he really just needed sleep, this whole day was a disaster, and his whole body ached now, he dropped himself into bed and passed out quickly, the world melting away and no longer his problem.

xxx

There we go, now stuff can really start, hoped you like it.

-Ivan


End file.
